chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Nova Planetary Security Force
The Terra Nova Planetary Security Force, also known as the TNPSF or simply the PSF was the first law enforcement/military force present on Mobius. This combined infantry and mechanized force comprised of members of the security teams that were stationed aboard the Lost Million's colony ships. These individuals had experience in fields of law enforcement as well as serving in the military at the time. The PSF was typically armed with whatever was stocked aboard the ships they came on, though post planetfall manufacturing centers were constructed to better meet their needs. The concept of a Planetary Security force was not initially used with the Lost Million's expedition. Instead, the first PSF-type force was deployed to Mars once colonization became mainstream. The Terra Novan security forces were simply the extension of an existing program. After the Lost Million's disappearance, the PSF system would be replaced by the Colonial Administration Authority Security Forces less than a century later. The Terra Nova Security Force would be a direct precursor to the Mobius Colonial Guard, which would be formed after Matthew Mobius' death. Description & History The TNPSF was technically formed before the Lost Million even departed Earth. The mission was always intended to be called Terra Nova, and as an existing PSF program had already been put into place on the Moon, Mars and the Jovian Moons, it was determined that the UN would continue to use a successful program. For every fifty civilians that would be on the crew roster, one PSF operative would be attached. The colony ships already had a roster of UNSC Marines, but security personnel and people specifically trained to be law enforcement were lumped into the catch-all unit. As such, the size of the PSF was roughly around 5000 active units. The term 'Lost Million' included all souls aboard the vessels, not just Humans. This distinction is important for the Mobians that would follow later. All PSF units have had some weapons training and many had military experience. Sixty-five percent of the PSF have had at least one tour of duty on their resume, many on Earth, but some officers have had experience on Interplanetary assignments. In the 22nd Century, inter-system travel was a considerably longer affair than in the 33rd Century, with orbital transfer times approaching months depending on how far away a planet was in terms of a transfer window. Of all officers in the PSF, forty percent have had experience serving on Luna, Fifteen percent have had experience serving on Mars, and only five percent of all officers in the PSF have served as far as Jupiter, where transfer times could be as long as half a year. These individuals were highly valued due to their experience serving on spaceships with long times between ports of call. They could deal with threats such as radiation, spot repairs, loss of compartment pressure, and even combat in zero gravity. The remaining forty percent of officers either had Earth-side postings or served in Earth orbit. Most of the grunts however were landlocked, which was where a vast majority of citizens still lived at this point in time. Very few lived on other planets, with most coming from Mars. These individuals were tall and lanky, but were able to adjust to an Earth-like environment after therapy and medicinal treatment. The makeup of the PSF was multinational to fit in with the UN's idea of a coordinated and supranational force to represent all areas of the Earth and beyond. Most were still English speakers with the then-fractured United States and UK comprising the bulk of the forces with Germany coming in third and Canada fourth. All in all, roughly forty nations were represented among the ranks. The PSF required all of its operatives to be versed in space life, as were most of the colonists because at the time there was no guarantee that the voyage would be a short one. They were trained in zero-G maneuvres, emergency response, combat skills, and diplomacy to help mediate problems among crew-members. Upon discovering Mobius, the PSF's training took over and they established what would be the first settlement on the planet, which would be called Knothole thanks to the large forest located close by. Officially though, it was designated Terra Nova Colonial Site Alpha. The PSF would take on all aspects of law enforcement and nation-building. Due to the youth of the colony, they also served as the first construction workers as well working alongside civilians. This was intentional as an advisor from the UNSC Army Corps of Engineers was present for such a task. After the city was established, the PSF settled into their role as a peacekeeping force. Because there were no enemies to fight or threaten the colonists, the Security Forces were lax in their operations, instead choosing to be benevolent police officers over soldiers. Rarely did they need to step in harshly, instead taking law breakers and interring them in jails for short periods of times. There was no point in charging people for citations due to the lack of a central banking system. In the early days of the Terra Nova colony, the PSF rarely needed to kill a threat. In the first thirty years of the colony's establishment, only five uses of deadly force were ever recorded, with each being justified in front of a review board. Exploration of the planet was underway very soon, and the PSF travelled with these scouting parties. Small outposts were established and as the population grew, so did the ranks of the Security Force. Five years after founding, the ranks tripled in number as youth chose to join for the promise of adventure on an alien world that was at the same time familiar. For the most part, they would be correct. However, the PSF's duties would change once a splinter faction of colonists chose to force one of the colony ships from orbit in the Northern regions of the Northamer continent. This group which would later call themselves the Northlanders would openly defy the Terra Novan government. The PSF, eager for action and starved for combat would pick up their weapons and take their training into action. The UNSC Marines attached to the Forces would ride to meet Northlanders in the areas north of the city and would wage vehicular combat which was only stopped by a surprise railgun attack from one of the still-orbiting colony ships. The PSF would engage the Northlanders many more times, but not before losing Matthew Mobius, who reportedly died from grief. What followed was a nuclear strike against the Terra Novans which forced many to retreat into shelters hastily constructed for such an event. For some time the trapped PSF became police officers again while radiation levels slowly lowered. The irony in that Security Forces outside of the blast shelters were continents away completely unaware of what happened. It would not be until after the Knothole division emerged did they realize what they had missed. The PSF Commanding Officer, Colonel Grant Horus, claimed that the world they were entering was a hostile one. They needed to claim it for their own, and thus renamed the Terra Novan Planetary Security Forces the Mobius Colonial Guard. The makeup of the PSF was entirely Human due to the nature of the project. The organization would not be around long enough to take in Proto-Mobian members before reforming into the MCG. However, once the change occurred, PSF members naturally took on new positions, and thirty years after the reforming, Mobians began to join. Proto-Mobians had short lifespans and matured earlier in life, but now promoted General Horus was not comfortable giving a rifle to a person that would be halfway through their life at the age of five. It was only through subsequent generations where Mobians began to more resemble Humans did he then allow them to join, citing not racism, but a guilty conscience instead. The new fully developed Mobians though pledged to serve their world in all circumstances. Several centuries later after many proud men and women of both races took call to arms, the Mobian Colonial Guard would finally dissolve into their nation-states' respective military forces. Equipment The PSF was typically armed with whatever they brought with them. In the case of the Terra Nova mission, this tended to be weapons produced by HK. These comprised of rifles, handguns, shotguns, and a variety of other weapons. In terms of vehicles, Humvee-style trucks and APCs were common, though sedans and pickup trucks were also present for a much more civil role. These were stored alongside municipal vehicles that were intended to be used for the civilians once landfall was to be made. Additionally, the PSF was also in possession of 3D Printers which were specifically programmed to make prefabricated structures. Because it was not certain what the exact atmospheric composition of the Terra Nova target would be, it was crucial to expect that seal domiciles would need to be created. However, as events would play out, such expectations were not necessary. The PSF also possessed aircraft, most notably tilt-rotor helicopters which allowed them to move quickly. Fixed wing aircraft were not present until well after landfall, and spacecraft were simply re purposed support craft attached to the colony ships. In terms of personal equipment, PSF agents were equipped with Dragon Skin-like bulletproof vests and standard UNSC-grade armored boots and padding for arms and legs. Helmets were typically only used for UNSC personnel and not police units. PSF operators were intended to travel light and be flexible over the UNSC Marines. List of Appearances * The Story of Mobius Category:Organization Category:Military Category:Lore